


Perfect the way you are

by FreyaFenris



Series: Bucky meets people. It's not always for the best. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, The voices made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky meets Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> Also here on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/84177342844/)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Perfect-the-way-you-are-450796811?ga_submit_new=10%253A1398733971)).


End file.
